Liburan Sarada
by unnihikari
Summary: Sasuke memang telah kembali dari misi jangka panjangnya. tapi hal itu tak begitu saja membuat hubungannya dengan Sarada, putri semata wayangnya membaik. Lalu bagaimanakah cara Sasuke meluluhkan hati putrinya itu?/One-Shot/SasuSakuSara


**Liburan Sarada**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Canon, OOC (?), Typo(?), One Shoot

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menatap lurus wanita bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya sedang menyiram bunga. Sesekali wanita yang bernama Uchiha Sakura itu menoleh ke arah pria bermata onyx yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke kini bukan satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa.

Melihat lambang Uchiha dipunggung Sakura membuat Sasuke menorehkan senyuman tipis. Sasuke telah menikahi seorang dari klan lain dan membuat marganya berubah menjadi Uchiha. Bahkan pernikahan itu telah membuahkan hasil, seorang Uchiha baru telah terlahir kembali. Gadis cantik yang bernama Uchiha Sarada. Secara fisik banyak yang bilang kalau Sarada mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, warna mata dan warna rambutnya. Tapi dari bentuk mata dan dahi yang lebar itu jelas warisan dari wajah Sakura. Belum lagi dari segi sifat, Sarada justru lebih dominan seperti ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

"Ah...ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke terkesiap.

"Hm...kau sedang melamun? Ada masalah _anata_?" tanyanya cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya hari ini kau libur dari misi kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku ada misi keluar desa, mungkin aku pulang larut. Aku sudah memasakkan untuk sarapan. Untuk makan siang dan malam, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk makan diluar?"

 _Ck! Si Dobe itu bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh Sakura terlibat dalam misi sedangkan aku diberi libur. Apa dia sengaja agar aku dan Sakura tidak ada waktu bersama?_

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. " _Anata_? Kenapa melamun lagi? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Sakura mulai kesal.

"Eh...soal itu aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kurasa Sarada akan keberatan..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ah...soal sikap Sarada padamu ya Sasuke-kun? Bersabarlah sedikit ya... wajar kalau dia kesal karena sejak kecil dia tidak bisa bersamamu. Justru mumpung kau libur manfaatkan waktu luang ini buat mendekati Sarada dan bicara padanya." Jelasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

Sasuke hanya memberikan anggukan samar sebagai jawaban. Karena ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Disatu sisi terkadang pria bermata _onyx_ itu menyesal meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan hamil lalu membiarkannya membesarkan Sarada seorang diri, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menjalani misi rahasia. Tapi Sakura tak sedikitpun mengeluh soal itu, ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya juga untuk melindungi keluarga dan desanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin mencintai istrinya itu.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura meneteng tas dipunggungnya sambil sesekali merapikan baju yang ia kenakan. Sasuke mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati Sakura... jaga dirimu..." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Sakura mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke. " _Jaa ne_ , Sasuke-kun..." pamitnya melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke masih mematung ditempat. Lalu memegangi pipinya yang baru saja disapu benda lembut dan hangat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah memanas saat menyadarinya. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun menikah, Sasuke masih saja belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan romantis istrinya.

Saat Sasuke tengah membuat laporan misi tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma makanan yang lumayan lezat. Aroma ini sangat familiar di indra penciumannya, Saus tomat. Sasuke berjalan menuju asal aroma yang lezat yang menggoda lidah ini. Dia terkejut ternyata Sarada sedang memasak sesuatu didapur. Sarada menyadari kehadiran ayahnya lalu menoleh.

"Papa?" panggil Sarada.

Sarada sepertinya juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah...iya. Hai Sarada. Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Sasuke berusaha keras menutupi dirinya yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Membuat _sandwich_." Jawab Sarada singkat.

"San..apa?"

Sarada menghela nafas. " _Sandwich_ papa. Makanan dari roti yang dikombinasi dengan saus, telur, juga sayur. Papa belum pernah memakannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sarada terkikik mengetahui tanggapan ayahnya. Sasuke yakin ekspresi wajahnya sekarang ini terlihat seperti orang tua yang ketinggalan zaman.

"Jadi waktu misi papa makan apa saja?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Berburu hewan. Kadang kalau sedang berada dalam suatu desa, papa makan disalah satu kedai."

Sarada mengangguk paham.

"Papa mau mencicipinya juga? Kalau mau akan kubuatkan juga untuk papa.." tawar Sarada.

Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju. Dan itu membuat Sarada senang sekali. Ah akhirnya satu langkah bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Sasuke tengah menikmati _sandwich_ buatan Sarada. Ia baru tahu kalau ada makanan selezat ini, Terutama karena rasa saus tomatnya yang lebih dominan. Sasuke juga baru tahu ternyata Sarada juga suka tomat sama seperti dirinya.

Sarada juga masih menikmati _sandwich_ nya yang hampir habis itu. Sasuke melihat ada saus yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sehelai tisu, lalu membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibirnya. Sarada sempat kaget dengan perlakuan itu, tapi sedetik berikutnya ia balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tidak ke akademi Sarada?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku libur, papa."

"Tidak pergi main dengan teman-teman?"

"Mereka semua berlibur bersama keluarga." Jawab Sarada datar.

Kalimat barusan seperti sedikit menusuk secara tidak langsung. Terlihat jelas Sarada iri dengan teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah punya rencara liburan yang sempurna dengan keluarga. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu apa saja kegiatannya selama ini. Sebagai ayah ia merasa telah mengecewakan putri kecilnya itu.

Hening kembali. Sarada lebih memilih menonton acara televisi didepannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memutar otak, agar bisa membuat hati Sarada luluh dan menghilangkan segala kecanggungan ini.

"Sarada, kau mau ikut papa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Menatap ayahnya sejenak, lalu menjawab "Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan.."

"Hn. Baiklah...membosankan juga seharian hanya dirumah." Kata Sarada langsung menyetujuinya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Sarada menyusuri jalan di Konoha. Beberapa orang yang mereka temui banyak yang mengenal Sarada. Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena putrinya tak harus menanggung efek kisah kelam Uchiha seperti yang ia alami. Dia diterima dengan baik di desa ini, mempunyai banyak teman. Hal terakhir yang sekarang ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Sarada.

"Papa aku mau _tomato_ _milkshake_." Pinta Sarada sambil menarik jubah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

 _Istilah makanan asing apalagi yang dia gunakan sih? Apa dia tidak makan makanan jepang?_

"Minuman dari tomat dan susu, Papa." Sarada menunjuk salah satu kedai disudut jalan.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kau mau itu? Baiklah...ayo.."

Setelah membeli minuman yang Sarada mau, Ayah dan anak itu melanjutkan kembali acara jalan-jalannya. Tak terasa perjalanan yang mereka lakukan itu cukup jauh dari rumah, Sarada mulai tidak tahan pada rasa pegal yang mulai menjalar dikakinya.

"Papa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dari tadi kita berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas." Keluh Sarada sambil mengusap peluh yang mulai keluar dari dahinya.

Sebenarnya sudah jelas Sarada tahu jawabannya. Kalau dia dan Ayahnya sedang 'jalan-jalan'. Sasuke bahkan tak memikirkan kemana tujuan mereka saat mengajak Sarada, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanya ingin mengajak Sarada keluar untuk _refreshing_. Tapi sepertinya ajakan ayahnya itu disalah artikan oleh putrinya.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada suatu gerbang yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA'. Hal itu membuat Sarada mengernyit, lalu mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya. Ia tampak terkejut melihat tulisan yang terukir dipintu itu.

"Papa, tempat apa ini?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

Sasuke menatap manik _onyx_ putrinya. "Kau belum pernah kemari?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya baru tahu, Papa. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa ada lambang gerbangnya bertuliskan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada perkampungan Uchiha itu.

"Ini perkampungan klan Uchiha, Sarada. Tempat tinggal papa sewaktu kecil." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Sarada. "Sepertinya Nanadaime itu sedang mengadakan pemugaran tempat ini, banyak bangunan yang sudah mulai rusak." Lanjutnya.

Mata Sarada melebar mendengarnya. Ia masih sulit percaya bahwa ternyata klannya dulu punya tempat khusus yang terletak dipinggiran desa Konoha.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sarada dengan tangan kanannya yang masih utuh, seraya berkata "Kau ingin tahu rumah papa, Sarada?"

Sarada mengangguk setuju tanpa banyak berpikir. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah antusias putrinya itu. Lalu sasuke menggandeng erat Sarada dan melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga didepan rumah Sasuke sewaktu kecil. Kondisi rumahnya masih bagus. Sasuke yakin rumahnya ini sudah banyak diperbaiki. Seingat Sasuke terakhir kali ia datang kemari, banyak kayu yang sudah lapuk, atap rumah yang bocor, pintu rumah yang rusak. Tapi semua pemandangan itu sudah lenyap, kondisi rumahnya seperti masih berpenghuni saja.

Tanpa aba-aba Sarada melepas genggaman tangan Ayahnya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rupanya Sarada tak bisa membendung lagi rasa penasarannya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Sarada.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menikmati setiap ruang yang ada dirumah itu. Dimulai dari ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, lalu kamar Itachi. Saat memasuki ruang itu membuat suasana hatinya kembali mendung, membuatnya teringat kejadian pembantaian seluruh klannya. Lalu berakhir saat ia membunuh Itachi.

Sasuke membuka lemari Itachi dan menemukan beberapa helai pakaian Itachi disana. Juga ada katana kesayangan Itachi yang sering kali dibawa saat dia masih menjadi anbu. Lalu pandangan sasuke beralih pada sebuah foto yang tertempel dibalik almari. Foto dirinya bersama Itachi saat Sasuke berusaha menangkap kucing. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Papa!" panggil Sarada.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara keras Sarada. Secepat kilat ia segera mengahampiri putri semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah cemas. Ternyata Sarada berada dalam kamar miliknya.

"Sarada? Ada apa?!" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Sarada menangkap ekspresi cemas diwajah ayahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Papa. Aku hanya memanggil Papa karena ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Sarada dengan wajah tenang.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, karena kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti sama sekali. Sarada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, tidak dalam bahaya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa ini Kakek dan Nenek? Dan apa ini Paman Itachi?" tanya Sarada sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Sasuke menatap sejenak ke foto itu, lalu menjawab "Iya. Mereka semua keluarga, Papa.."

Sarada kembali menatap foto itu. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka. Tapi tak mungkin bisa.." ujar Sarada dengan mimik wajah yang meredup. Sasuke menatap nanar putrinya, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku yakin Paman Itachi pasti seorang shinobi yang hebat, seperti yang diceritakan _Nanadaime_ padaku." Kata Sarada dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Dia bilang apa padamu tentang pamanmu?"

" _Nanadaime_ menceritakan semuanya tentang klan Uchiha, termasuk pengorbanan yang dilakukan paman untuk desa ini. Aku ingin sekali jadi _kunoichi_ hebat seperti paman." Ujarnya berapi-api. "Aku akan menjadi hokage." Tukasnya.

Kalimat akhir itu sukses membuat Sasuke tercengang. Ia tak menyangka putrinya memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengan Naruto sewaktu kecil. Tapi cita-cita apapun yang diinginkan Sarada, Sasuke akan tetap melindungi dan mendukungnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Itachi padanya.

Sasuke merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Sarada, maafkan Papa..." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. "Maaf karena membuatmu tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah selama ini. Maaf karena aku tak pernah menjelaskan apapun padamu."

Mendengar pernyataan maaf ayahnya Sarada hanya diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hatinya masih sangat marah atas perlakuan ayahnya yang meninggalkannya dari sejak masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

"Semua pasti ada alasannya kan? Kenapa Papa sampai harus pergi meninggalkan mama disaat mama masih mengandung?" tanya Sarada masih enggan menatap _onyx_ ayahnya.

Sasuke mencoba menimbang lagi untuk memberitahu soal misi rahasia itu. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya, toh...misi itu sudah ia selesaikan.

"Itu misi rahasia dan hanya beberapa hokage yang tahu. Termasuk ibumu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Misi apa yang mengharuskan pergi sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya?!" tanya Sarada dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi. Matanya mulai dipenuhi kristal bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Apa Papa tahu berapa kali aku tanya pada Mama kapan Papa pulang?" Suara Sarada mulai parau.

"Misi rahasia itu menyangkut keselamatan dunia shinobi. Dan hanya papa yang bisa menjalani misi itu. Misi mencari musuh yang diduga dulu pernah nyaris menghancurkan dunia. Dia hanya bisa dicari dengan kekuatan mata Uchiha." Lanjut Sasuke panjang lebar.

Penjelasan di akhir itu membuat mata Sarada membulat. Ia akhirnya berani menatap mata _onyx_ ayahnya.

"Dan musuh itu sedang mengincar Uchiha. Ia ingin memusnahkan kita, Sarada. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dan juga ibumu, termasuk pergi meninggalkan kalian dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sekalipun dibenci olehmu, tak masalah bagiku selama itu bisa melindungi kalian. Juga desa Konoha." Jelas Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sarada tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Penjelasan ayahnya lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan segala pemikirannya selama ini bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tidak menyayanginya. Tangis Sarada pun pecah. Lalu berhambur memeluk erat Ayahnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Papa...aku menyayangimu..." ucap Sarada disela isakannya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung Sarada, seraya berkata "Papa juga, Sarada."

"Jadi...kau sudah memaafkan Papa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sarada mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Ayahnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hn..dengan satu syarat" jawab Sarada.

.

.

\- oOo -

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 11 malam. Sakura cukup larut pulang dari misinya. Sakura sampai memasuki rumahnya sedikit berjingkat, takut membuat suara bising yang bisa menganggu suami atau anaknya yang mungkin sudah lelap tertidur.

Sakura membuka pelan engsel pintunya. Terlihat Sasuke tengah tertidur lelap. Sakura berjalan mengambil piyamanya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku.

"Sa..sasuke-kun? Kenapa sudah bangun? Apa jangan-jangan aku terlalu berisik ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah itu.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ mu mendekat. Sudah selesai misinya?" sasuke berbalik bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke setelah menggantung handuk yang tadi dipakainya

"Apa kau sangat lelah Sakura?"

"Ehm...tidak juga. Kena-... KYAAAAA!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga terjatuh diranjang. Lalu Sasuke berpindah posisi diatas Sakura. Menyadari hal itu membuat wajah Sakura bak kepiting rebus.

"Sa..sasuke-kun. Ada apa? Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba-..."

"Sarada mau memafkanku dengan satu syarat." Potong Sasuke cepat.

 **Flashback On**

" _Jadi...kau sudah memaafkan Papa?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

 _Sarada mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Ayahnya sambil mengusap air matanya._

" _Hn..dengan satu syarat" jawab Sarada._

" _Syarat? Baiklah apa itu?"_

" _Sarada mau adik." Jawabnya penuh keyakinan._

 _Kalimat yang terlontar itu rasanya seperti chidori yang baru saja diarahkan tepat dijantungnya. Sasuke sampai berkali-kali memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia salah dengar. Tapi wajah Sarada menyatakan keseriusannya._

" _Apa?! Ta..tapi kenapa harus itu, Sarada?" protes Sasuke._

" _Papa, sering sekali meninggalkanku pergi misi sampai tak punya waktu untuk menemaniku. Mama juga sibuk di kliniknya. Aku sering merasa kesepian jika dirumah sendirian sepulang dari akademi. Makanya itu Papa, aku butuh teman. Aku ingin adik." Sarada mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada._

 _Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengangguk samar._

" _Baiklah. Akan kubicarakan dengan ibumu dulu." Kata Sasuke pasrah. Sarada langsung melonjak kegirangan._

 _Demi menyatakan keseriusannya soal ingin punya adik, Sarada bahkan membawa kotak mainan milik Sasuke yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam rumah masa kecilnya._

 **Flashback Off**

Sakura terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa luluh juga, mengingat sifat keras kepalanya itu. Sasuke mendecak kesal ditertawakan Sakura.

"Jadi..kau mau membantuku kan? Memberikan adik untuk Sarada?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mentertawai Sasuke mendadak diam. Dia lupa kalau posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk mengelak atau kabur. Hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"Hm...kuanggap diammu itu setuju."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

Sehabis baca salah satu review dari **sasusaku lopers** saya putuskan buat re-upload Fic ini hehehe :D banyak typo dan kesalahan dalam menggambarkan sudut pandang. Awalnya saya memang mau buat fic ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke, tapi ditengah jalan saya putuskan buat berubah :D hahaha... *digampar readers*

Sekali lagi Arigatou buat **sasusaku lopers** atas masukannya

 **Big Thanks** yang udah review, follow, fav Fic ini : **lightflower22, yana kim, ikalutfi97, Guests, Sheiva, sasusaku lopers** , **Ellena nomihara, Sakura431, ViiUtari, beautifullcreature, hyuksarmpit, windyyulia28, ayakami-chan,** dan yang masih akan banyak lagi :D bhahaha pede gila *dilemparSendal*


End file.
